omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Anubismon
Character Synopsis Anubismon is a Mega level, God Man type Digimon. It is the supreme Judge of the Digital World and Dark Area alike and judges Digimon who die to decide whether they're good or evil. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Anubismon Gender: Genderless, regarded as Male Age: Unknown, but probably ancient Classification: Mega level, God Man type Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Able to judge and banish countless souls at a time), Reality Warping, Summoning, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Sealing, Can BFR opponents to the Dark Area where they are erased into non-existence. Can destroy the opponent's Mind, Body and Soul at once, effectively erasing them from existence, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Resurrection (Can bring beings back from non-existence), Hellfire Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation(Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds of others). Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to GranDracmon, who is treated as vastly superior to the avatars of The Seven Great Demon Lords. Superior to ExoGrimmon, Ebonwumon and even entities as powerful as Chronomon Holy Mode) Speed: Immeasurable '(Naturally comes from The Dark Area, an realm without Time and can also travel across said Dark Area. Comparable to The Royal Knights) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable via power-scaling (Shouldn't be any weaker than a Royal Knight) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Superior to Multiversal Powers such as Chronomon Holy Mode and ExoGrimmon. Comparable to GranDracmon) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can tank hits from other entities such as GranDracmon, ExoGrimmon and even beings such as Chronomon Holy Mode) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Inter-Dimensional (Can travel from the Digital World and the Dark Area, can also summon Ammit from hell) Intelligence: Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Is heavily noted to have knowledge of all events and occurrences that happen across The Dark Area. Also can judge a Digimon's entire life upon confrontation, indicating he knows about every Digimon's Life and the events that occur in them) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Its Pyramid Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Ammit: Summons a demonic beast from hell to devour the Digicores of evil Digimon, or fires waves of destructive light from its hands. * Pyramid Power: Imprisons its enemy in a pyramid made from beams of light, or uses pyramid power to jump up and kick the enemy. * Cure Liquor: Restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. * RetrieverG: Generates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. * Grau Lärm: A howl that seals the opponent's abilities. * Schwarz Strahl: Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their entire essence. * Hellfire: An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. * Inferno Gate: Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. * Styx Killer: Attacks with its claws. Extra Info: This profile is scaled off of Koh's Anubismon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Digimon Category:Neutral Characters Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Sealers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Light Benders Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Tier 2